A liquid crystal display device is used in various fields of OA equipments such as a personal computer and a television set, taking advantage of the features such as light weight, thin shape, and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device is used also as displays for a portable remote terminal such as a cellular phone and PDA (personal digital assistant), a car navigation equipment, and a game machine.
In the liquid crystal display device, a polarization plate is indispensable. Shrinkage of the polarization plate is raised as one of the points about which we are anxious in a durability viewpoint. In a liquid crystal display panel with high demand for a narrow frame, since the width of a shielded peripheral area surrounding an active area becomes narrow, a polarization plate end enters to an inner side of the active area by the shrinkage of the polarization plate. Accordingly, optical leak of the active area occurs in the peripheral area, and there is a problem of lowering display grace.